Reunion
by pukky pine
Summary: So basically it's just about how 3 years after haruhi graduates, theres a reunion at Ouran. None of the Host Members have had contact with her until Hunny pops up and explains everything. I suck at summaries. Many pairings. R
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru and Koaru hesitated before entering their old high school. It had only been a couple years after graduation. Now making them 21years old. It amazed them how Ouran had decided to hold a reunion after only 2 years after their graduation. But rich people had time. The time that they had once had to entertain the young 'princesses' of this fine academy.

Ah, The Host Club. Such wonderful memories. Memories filled with the idiocy of Tamaki, the shadowy chill of Kyouya, sweetness of Hunny, the distant stares of Mori, their devilish behavior, and her all knowing cute essence that seemed to make The Host Club complete. Yes, Haruhi. She had been the only one ever able to tell them apart. Yet, she hadn't called them once since they left this school to carry out their lives. Did they even matter to her? They'd spoken to the other members of the club often. But never Haruhi. It was like she just disappeared.

They often remembered asking the other members about her. Had she just been ignoring them? Alas, she shunned the others as well. Even Ranka, her own father, did not give the slightest hint of where she was. Even if she was gone, she was never forgotten. There she was, always in their hearts. Always holding a special place in their worlds. Whether she knew it or not.

As the walked together to the old music room, the place where the other members had told them to meet, they sighed. Would she be there? To their surprise, none of the members were married. They were all just currently taking on their roles as the heirs to their families fortunes. Even Kyouya, the third son, had become his fathers successor. Then again, why wouldn't his father have picked him? He had always been the obvious choice.

Opening the door, they looked at their old friends. It wasn't like they hadn't seen them in a while. There was just something about this room that made them all seem different. Oh so very different.

Kyouya still had his grey eyes, filled with that icy glint, but now that he saw the twins, there seemed to be a hint of joy. He stood there, roughly six foot two, in his grey suit and black shoes. How like him to pick the color grey.

Hunny was still short. It was slightly sad to see that he was only five foot three inches tall. But it really didn't matter, did it? His hair still the color of his cute little name. Honey. His suit was a dark purple color. He probably just close a girlish color so he could look cute. At least it wasn't pink, right? Over on the couch was his pink bunny. How cute. (I don't know the bunnies name )

Mori was still tall. Still everything he use to be. Nothing had really changed about him really. He'd always looked older than he was. Now he just looked like a young older male. It was by Hunny that he stood, wearing a black suit for the reunion of the entire school. Black. Everything was black, just like his hair.

Then there was their lord, Tamaki. Still blonde haired and clue eyed, wearing a light blue suit that emphasized his eyes beautiful color. He wore that small smile that had always annoyed them so much. So ditzy and confused, yet they saw some seriousness in him, but only for a moment before he spoke.

"I see that our devils have found the music room. I was kind of afraid you'd get lost," He said with a childish grin.

Hikaru glared at him. "Still an idiot, I see?" Koaru elbowed his elder brother in the side giving him a look that said 'behave'.

Hunny sprung up in excitement. "I wanted to wait, but now seems like the perfect time to say it!" He interrupted the conversation, but no one seemed to mind. All their attention shifted to Hunny.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "What is it you wish to say, Hunny?"

Hunny giggled. "I got a hold of Haru-chan!" Before anyone could ask how, he explained himself. "You see, I knew she'd find out about the reunion, so I phoned her, asking if she was coming. To my surprise, she answered!" He giggled and grabbed his bunny in a childish way. "When I asked her about the reunion, she said she wasn't coming. But I begged and begged for about 30 minutes and she gave in! I told her to meet us in the music room, and she agreed!"

"Haruhi is coming?" Tamaki squealed in delight. "How is she? What does she do for a living? Why did she ignore us? Where does she live? Answer me!?" Everyone's attention went to Hunny.

Hunny smiled from all the attention he was getting. "She lives in America. Imagine that? Right after graduation, her grandmother insisted that she go there and help with her dance studio." He paused for a moment. "A ballet studio. Apparently Haru-chan knows ballet! When she was there she helped her grandmother wit the studio and such, but then one day a Russian woman saw Haru-chan dancing. This woman, wanted to have Haruhi sign a contract and become a dancer for her. Somehow, Haruhi was persuaded into signing." He looked at the other members stares. "Haruhi became famous in America for her dancing." He smiled. "But she told me she hated it." He frowned. "The Russian woman tried hooking her up with this boy named Marques. Haruhi said he was 'a raging ass' So they didn't really date. She said he was an arrogant jerk."

Koaru smiled slightly. "Is.. Is Haruhi married? O-r-r dating anyone?"

Hunny shook his head. "Nope. In fact she's still.." He looked around before whispering, "a virgin"

Everyone stared in disbelief. Haruhi.. still a virgin? Wasn't she pretty enough to get laid? Then again, she probably had too much respect for herself to give in to just anybody.

"I told her to come here in a red dress of some sort. I didn't care what kind, just red so I could recognize her."

"Isn't she supposed to be a boy here?"

"Nope," Hunny stated softly. "She already handled it by herself. They know that she's a girl, and given the fact that she is now a famous performer, they changed her record to make it seem like she'd always been a girl here. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah," They all said in unison.

Mori nodded. "She should be here soon, right?"

Hunny nodded. "Yup. We just have to be impatient."

As if on cue, the door opened a tiny bit. Very faintly, they all say long locks of brown hair and big brown eyes peeking into the room.

"Haruhi!" Hunny yelled.

"Hello Hunny-senp… Nevermind." Haruhi said before entering the room. Sure enough, she wore a red dress.

Everyone's eyes shifted to her. She no longer had the boyish figure. She was now complete with an hour glass figure, a nicely shaped bosom, slender shaped body only more womanly, every part of her was woman. It made her hardly recognizable to them.

"Hello everyone… I'm sorry I never called you.. or made any attempts to contact you. Madame Georges wouldn't allow it. She said it messed up my agenda and such. Anyways," She said, looking at all of them. "It's nice to see you all again. I've missed you terribly."

Tamaki ran to her and wrapped her in a hug then twirled. "HARUHI! My precious daughter! How I've missed you so!"

Haruhi, gasping for air, hugged him back before pulling away. "I've miss you too Tamki," She said before taking a deep breath to regain the air in her lungs.

They all stared at her. She'd changed so much. Little did they know that almost all of them were thinking the same thing inside their heads.

_'I gotta make her mine'_

* * *

**end chapter one. hope you all liked it. the ideas just came off the top of my head. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at Haruhi. She'd changed, changed a lot. Kaoru (yes, I'm very sorry that I spelled it 'koaru' in the last chapter. My apologies. My dyslexic capabilities can only go so far. Thanks for pointing it out to me Waya.Y) blinked for a moment. This was the girl he had believed he wanted for his brother, now he found himself wanting her himself? It was something about the way she looked. Perhaps it was the fact that she always seemed like boy that had never opened his eyes to realize how desirable she was. The question was, what would happen if she tore the bound between him and his brother apart? Then again, couldn't they just share her?

As each of them stared at her, taking her image in, Haruhi fidgeted uncomfortably. Why were they staring at her? It was just her…

Tamaki, being the big mouth that he was, spoke dramatically as he said, "My beautiful daughter, words cannot express how much we've all missed you! Now, now you've come back! Only this time.. more feminine! You've grown up! Daddy is so proud!"

Haruhi blinked. "Yeeeeaaaaaah. That's nice.."

Hunny smiled as he clung to his bunny (I think it's called usa-chan? I don't know.) "How long will you be staying here, Haru-chan?"

Once again, she blinked. "I could have sworn that I told you.."

"Told me what?"

"That I'm staying here, in Japan." (i'm guessing it's Japan? it's only obvious.)

"You are!?" Said all the male hosts in unison.

"Yes. I figured it would be nice to see my father again. Plus, I'll probably be seeing you guys around, right?"

They all nodded, at a loss for words.

"Besides," She said looking up at her bangs. "I'm tired of my grandmother trying to make me get together with Marques."

"What's wrong with that Haru-chan?" Hunny asked cutely, all the while loving the fact that she wouldn't be leaving and wasn't interested in this 'Marques' boy.

"Three reasons. One, I hate him. He's too arrogant and thinks of me only as a prize to show off. Two, he never stopped pestering me to try.. things. Three, he wouldn't even let me cal you guys while we were dating. Thinking that I'd 'cheat on him'. It's rather hard to cheat on someone when you've never done anything 'like that' together. He was also an idiot."

Mori smiled to himself. She didn't like stupid boys, eh? That took Tamaki out of the picture. Sure, the blonde had his moments, but he was too ditzy for her. He was like one of those blond headed girls with the little dogs who walked around saying 'oh my god' and showing off the tiny dogs dressed up like humans. Undoubtedly, Haruhi would be that little dog dressed up and showed around like a prize. Which was one of the reasons why she didn't like Marques. Tamaki had also proved he was over protective. With this whole 'daughter' situation, it had proved to the girl that he cared, but possibly too much and would eventually get worried she was doing something bad if they were ever in a relationship. Yep, Tamaki had probably already lost the game, but still, love was love. He'd just have to make sure she didn't fall for the idiot, which she probably wouldn't. Poor, poor Tamaki. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Hunny gazed up at his cousin smile. "Why are you so happy Takashi?" (that's what he calls him)

"I'm just happy to see her," He said, half lying.

"Oh, okay."

The twins smiled a cat-like smile. Their toy was back! Though, she probably wouldn't like being called that anymore, would she? "Haruhi," Hikaru said softly before suddenly appearing on her right side.

"It's been years since we saw you," Said Kaoru.

"And we were wondering if you wanted to play.." Hikaru chimed in.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" They said together as they stood in front of her, blocking her vision of the other hosts.

"Wait, let's make it interesting Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru."

"How about…"

"If you get it wrong…"

"You owe each of us a kiss."

"Okay Haruhi?"

Haruhi hesitated. "You know I don't like the game.."

"Ah, but you're so good!" Kaoru said with possibly too much enthusiasm.

"It will be a challenge see as how you haven't seen us in a while!"

"Please Haruhi?" They pleaded.

"The one of the left is Hikaru. The one on the right is Kaoru."

"Wrong." They said together again.

Tamaki's face turned red with rage. "How dare you play such a dirty game with my daughter! I will not allow it you two devils!"

Haruhi, rolling her eyes, gave each of the twins a peck on the cheek. Though it wasn't where they wanted it, it was good.. for now.

"I wasn't wrong," She said, looking at them.

They stared at her, completely baffled. "H-how did you know?" Kaoru asked skeptically.

"I just do," She said with a smile. "Even if it has been a few years."

For a few moments, they stared at her, everybody completely silent.

"Usa-chan wants a kiss to Haru-chan!" Hunny said excitedly.

Glancing at the older boy, she shrugged before walking towards him and kneeling down in front of him. "You still have this?" She asked before planting a small kiss on the bunny's forehead.

"Yup. I couldn't live without Usa-chan!"

"But…aren't you a bit old for it?"

"I guess…but I still love him as much as I use to. So that makes it okay! Right?"

"I guess?"

Hunny smiled before kissing her cheek. "usa-chan told me to."

"Oh really," She said with a small smile.

Kyouya glanced at Haruhi. Geez, she was too gorgeous for her own good. Seeing her kiss Hikaru and Kaoru and even that damn bunny made him extremely jealous. Even Hunny had gotten to give her a kiss? Where was Mori's and tamaki's? More importantly, his!?

Tamaki nearly ran up to haruhi. "Wheres daddy's kiss Haruhi!?" He asked, almost in tears.

Almost reluctantly, Haruhi kissed Tamaki on the cheek. "There…daddy," She said, regretting using the term 'daddy'. Now that she was older, it sounded dirty.

Kyouya almost glared at Tamaki. Once again, where was his kiss?

Mori blinked. Why was she giving everyone a kiss except him and…Kyouya. But who cared about him? Where was his kiss?

Haruhi glanced at Mori for a moment. "I suppose you'll want a kiss too?"

Mori nodded dully, as if he didn't really want it.

Haruhi walked up to him, suddenly realizing the height difference. "You'll have to..bend down or something…I'm short.."

Almost instantly, he kneeled down slightly. Her lips, so soft and warm, brushed against his cheek. He didn't want it to end..and he wished it had been on his lips. But alas, it was only on the cheek and her lips left almost as instantly as they came.

Quickly, he stood up. "You're forgetting Kyouya," He pointed out, hating that he even said it. She was supposed to be his and only his.

Kyouya almost jumped when he heard his name. Haruhi, almost jumped as well. He was just so..cold and cruel, wasn't he? Would he even want it?

She walked forward a little, feeling like she was fifteen again. "Kyouya…do you want a k-kiss too?"

In his mind he was screaming for it and saying it would be the most wonderful thing ever, yet his lips spoke as if it didn't matter. "Why not? Everyone else got one." He damned himself for saying it so coolly.

He wasn't as tall as Mori, but still pretty tall. He'd have to bend down a little too. "Uhm…"

As if reading her mind, he bent forward, only inches away form her face, "Too short?"

"Yeah," She said, slowly leaning forward. Her lips were aimed for his cheek. Just like everyone else, he would have a small kiss gently placed there. Kyouya, knowing all to well where she was aiming, developed a slight plan inside his head. He just had to wait for the right moment.

Tamaki almost cried after seeing her kiss all of the other members. Wasn't she suppose to be his? "Ah, my lord, don't cry," Kaoru said slyly.

"It's only the cheek," Hikaru pointed out.

"B-but Kyouya is…" Tamaki cried out, stopping himself from saying it because Kyouya was in the room.

Bingo. "I'm what?" Kyouya asked, turning his head slightly so that Haruhi's lips pressed against his after he finished speaking.

Haruhi's eyes widened as Kyouya pretended to be surprised. Everyone gasped as Haruhi pulled away.

"You idiot," Kyouya said. "Why did you have to say my name. This would have never happened if you hadn't said my damn name!"

Haruhi touched her lips. Her hadn't been as cold as she thought.

Mori glared at Kyouya. He'd done it on purpose! He knew he did. His eyes told it all, even if they were hiding behind the glasses. Damn him. Damn him to hell for doing that. Poor Haruhi…

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki wailed. "I didn't mean to! If I'd known it would lead up to this, I wouldn't have said anything at all!"

Kyouya turned around, smiling impishly. Haruhi would be his. No matter what anyone else did to try and take her away.

"Idiot," He said before looking at the surprised, yet extremely beautiful Haruhi. "You didn't hit your jaw on me or anything, did you?"

"No," She said simply before glancing at the rest of the old club. What had gotten in to all of them?


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. Eventually his elder brother's temper would get to him and he'd explode, but perhaps he could hold it in? He doubted it.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who was looking at him. It was them who had deserved the kiss. But no, it was the damn shadow king who got it, and it was all their idiot lord's fault. Maybe they should have been more clear and said 'if you choose wrong, you have to give us each a kiss on the lips'. Of course, they never thought this would happen and assumed that Haruhi knew where exactly they wanted the kiss.

He blinked as he nudged Kaoru in the side. "We deserved that," He mumbled under his breath so only his brother could hear.

"Don't you see," Kaoru said softly. "She didn't kiss us on the lips because then she would have to kiss everyone else one the lips too. Get it? Haruhi knew each one would want a kiss, so a kiss on our cheeks only made the others able to receive the same. She's smart like that."

Hikaru blinked again. "Yeah. Whatever Kaoru." Honestly, he thought the girl was too naïve to think like that. But she was smart..

"So what now?" Haruhi questioned as she eyed her red dress. "We can't just stand in here all night long." She smiled weakly. "Don't you guys have wives? Girlfriends? I'm sure they would like to be wih you rig-"

"None of us are married. None of us have girlfriends," Kyouya stated bluntly.

"I thought for sure you'd have girlfriends. You're all very hands- Never mind."

"We're what Haruhi?" Asked the twins, smirking as they stood on each side of her.

"Handsome," She said sourly.

"So kawaii Haruhi!" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru hugged her tightly.

"Can't…breathe…stop…p-please?"

They unwrapped her from the tight hug, but remained at her side.

"We're sorry Haruhi…"

Haruhi glanced at them. They were saying more things in unison that they normally did back in High School. Then again, time changed people. Maybe they'd grown closer to each other over the last few years? If that even was possible. Had they gone back to their own little world that they'd created when they were younger? She doubted it, but maybe they had slowly become more use to just themselves after graduation? Who knew?

She smiled slightly to herself before turning around to the door.

"HARUHI? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Tamaki almost shrieked as she walked away a little. She couldn't leave! Not now! Not ever..

Haruhi's large brown eyes shifted to the blond. "Well, The reunion will be over soon, and I have to go see my father. In case you didn't listen to me explain things, I haven't even talked to him the whole time I've been gone…But I could just call him…" She said, putting her finger on her lips, thinking.

"YES! CALL HIM HARUHI! THEN YOU CAN STAY!!"

Sighing, haruhi took out her phone and flipped it open. Quickly, she dialed her old house number.

Everyone stared, too eager to see that she talk to her father. They didn't want her leave. What if she never came back?

"Hello?" She asked softly as she heard her fathers voice.

"Hello..May I ask who is calling?" Ranka looked at the clock. He could be asleep by now. That was all he did, sleep. Since Haruhi left, his life seemed to be pointless. Nothing matters since his daughter had disappeared to live with her grandmother and never called. He knew she got famous. But he still knew she never called or visited. Had fame changed her? Was she now a conceited little bitch now? Possibly. Maybe. He doubted it.

"This is Haruhi." She said sweetly. Being on the phone always seemed to change her voice. It was like she had to make a good impression with her voice since they couldn't see what she looked like.

"Haruhi!? You..you called me for once? Where are you? How have you been? Why haven't you called me!?" He yelled almost in tears. He had always been so emotional.

"I wasn't allowed to call people from the past. Madame always said 'look into the future and thrive on it instead of dwelling in the past you cannot change'. I would have called you though if I could have. I missed you so much," She said, looking at the former Host club from the corner of her eye.

Tamaki smiled. She'd gotten a hold of him! Now she could stay! Stay with him..err..them.

The whole former host club smiled to themselves as Haruhi chatted with her father.

"Anyways, dad, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye"

With that, she hung up. "Now all I have to do is find a place to stay.." She said softly before considering all the hotels or her father's apartment.

"You could stay with me!" Shouted Hunny.

"Or me…" Mori said calmly.

"No! She wants to stay with me!" Tamaki said before thinking of all the things he and Haruhi could do together.

"Don't be an idiot. She wouldn't want to stay with you.." Kyouya said icily.

"No. With us. We're not old like all of you," Hikaru said.

Kaoru smiled. "We were the closest thing to her best friends in High School you know. We're the obvious choice."

Haruhi blinked. "Uhm. Why don't we just stay somewhere..all together…That way we can all catch up?" She said with a hint of confusion..

"Fine. Where would you like to stay Haruhi? Anywhere special." Kyouya said.

"Just pick somewhere. It doesn't matter to me…"

"Fine then." Kyouya picked up his phone and dialed a number.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was short to the hotel. Of course, Kyouya had picked one of the most expensive places in all of Japan. Damn rich bastard. The good thing was that Haruhi didn't have to worry about paying off a debt anymore. She was free. Besides, she could just pay it off herself. She was, of course, somewhat famous now. Who the hell was she kidding? She was one of the most famous women in America and Japan! She really was too modest for her own good.

She stared out the window at The Kiorekanne Hotel (I totally made that up. Pronounced 'key-ore-ee-kaun-nay'. Get it? Got it? Good.) It was a very luxurious hotel. It had everything anyone could ever dream of. Nothing could compete with it. Not even the one hotel Haruhi had stayed at when she lived in America. It started with and 'H'. But what was it? The Hill Town? The Hill Tone? No. It was The..Hilton! Ah, yes. That was right. The Hilton. Nice hotel. Except for that blond girl that went partying and came to the hotel in the middle of the night drunk and yelling "that's hot" to everyone who past by. She was named after a city in Europe. London or Paris, right? It didn't matter, did it? But who would be that cruel and name their child after a city? Damn rich people…

But she was one of those rich people now! Perhaps not as snobby..but still rich. Very rich indeed. Maybe growing up 'poor' had given herself some morals. Of course it had! She didn't crave more power or wealth! She was content with being a 'commoner'. But there was nothing she could do to change that she was rich. After 2 years fame had shaped her into a whole new person. Not on the inside. Much more rather on the outside. With all the magazines craving her appearances, thinking she was a 'goddess', judging her by her looks rather than her personality, and the ever changing trends that she was suppose to keep up with. It had all shaped her body. Now she always needed to look nice. Always needed to keep up with the latest fashions. Or else she'd practically be shunned or worse, put on the 'worst dressed list'. That would be horrible. Especially since she was currently considering modeling for an agency that had begging her to join for the past 3 months. Would that make her happy?

Out of the blue, Haruhi blurted out "So what do you guys think about me modeling for Taku Sazuka?" (totally made up name) "He's been wanting me to join his agency for 3 months now…and it would keep me in Japan for a couple of years.."

Tamaki thought for a moment. As did the other host members. Haruhi. Japan. Here. With him. Wasn't it obvious what he wanted? Plus, he'd get to see Haruhi in magazines wearing the hottest styles…It would be nice, right?

"You should take the job. After all, it would keep you here..with your father too."

Haruhi smiled to herself. "Yeah. That would be nice. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Precisely," Tamaki smiled. She would be his soon enough.

Everyone else glared at the blond haired male. He just said yes so that he could see her in cute clothes.

"Don't do it for your father," Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses. "Do it for yourself. Make sure it's what you really want."

Haruhi turned to him. "Were you just being nice Kyouya?" She said with a smile.

"Don't be stupid," He said with an evil grin. "If people saw me hanging around with a model, it would be good for the Ootori's image."

"Always doing something for personal gain."

"Like you didn't become a ballet dancer for personal gain? You're telling me you didn't do it for all the expensive food you could buy with the money you earned for dancing around on your tippy-toes? Hmmm?"

Everyone remained silent. Haruhi always had such control. Of course she wouldn't get angry, right?

Haruhi turned around and glared at Kyouya. "First of all, I can't eat anything I fucking want! I have to be on 'diets' so my dancing figure doesn't become spoiled. Everything I eat has to be healthy so my body doesn't get bad calories and make me fat! Food has nothing to do with why I'm a ballet dancer! My grandmother wanted me to become a dancer for that Russian women. I never knew that I'd become famous!! How could I have known that a few performances here and there would make me rich? I never wanted to be rich in the first place!! But you know what? It happened. Shit happens. That's life. Which none of you know nothing about because you've never had to technically work for anything in your life. It was always given to you. At least I've earned every cent I have Kyouya!! Unlike you. You thrive off of what your father built up from scratch." She took in a breath. "And you know what? Dancing on my 'tippy-toes' hurts like hell! It makes my feet bleed." With that, she crossed her arms and sunk into the seat. Rich Bastards.

"Haruhi..I'm sorry..I was just teasing," Kyouya hesitated. He didn't want to lose her already. He just got angry so quickly when people 'insulted' him. But it wasn't an insult. It was entirely true.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for flipping out. I'm just..hungry. That's all" Though she knew that she'd never forgive someone that easily. Maybe it was the fact that he was an old friend? She just didn't want to lose her friends…They meant too much to her right now.

"There it is!" Hunny said to break the short, yet oddly painful silence between them all. "I love this hotel," with that, he put on a large childish smile, even if he was one of the oldest people in the car.

Tamaki smiled as well. Maybe he could share a room with his 'daughter'? It wasn't like he was going to do anything…Just talk to her a little, right?

Gracefully, they all exited the car. The hotel was lovely, she had to admit, but it made her feel…snobby.

"What do you think, Haruhi!?" Tamaki asked with maybe a little bit too much enthusiasm.

"It's nice I suppose…"

They all looked at her. 'nice'? This was one of the best hotels in all of Japan, and she just thought it was NICE?

Kaoru blinked. "Ah, Haruhii. It's much better than nice. It's the best"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The best"

Haruhi sighed. "Whatever."

Slowly, the pushed open the doors. None of them had bags to carry. They didn't even have to go to a hotel. They could have gone to one of the Previous Host Members estates. But hotels were…nice?


End file.
